


First Time Lady

by BlackWolf2Dragoon



Category: Lady and the Tramp (1955)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Doggy Style, Dogs, F/M, Furry, Knotting, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Short One Shot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolf2Dragoon/pseuds/BlackWolf2Dragoon
Summary: Newly together, Lady was still getting used to being with the Tramp. And the Tramp? He was still trying to make it up to her. He was surely going to make her smile, because she was worth it.





	First Time Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written: 08/10/2017
> 
> I decided to upload some of the more 'furry' stuff I've been writing lately. Before, I wasn't too sure people would want to read this sort of stuff, furries being ya know. But I figured, fuckit. If people wanna read this sort of stuff on a platform I've been comfortable with for years, then go ahead! If people don't want to read this after reading the tags, that's cool! I'm now comfortable with how my writing is going and I feel like I should share my work on all platforms relevant that I can! c: so here we go!
> 
> This was my first delve into feral sex. If it's kinda terrible, that's why haha that's my excuse I'm sticking with it. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy!

First Time Lady

 

It was a brisk, beautiful evening tonight, Lady thought as she strolled through the park with Tramp. As they were walking through the park, they came to a hill where they could watch over the city. It was beautiful. The buildings seemed so much smaller from a distance, the lights almost seemed like twinkling stars. To imagine touching one...

 

"Ya like it, peach?" Lady looked back to Tramp, seeing that he was watching her. He had a smile on his face, far different to the usual signature smirked he liked to show. "Toldja, the great outdoors life ain't so bad."

 

It'd been a few weeks since Tramp had officially joined her family. He was getting used to the family life slowly, being housed in a singular family rather than moving from place to place. Sometimes Lady wondered if he missed that life. A life that he had given up just for her. He had done so much for her, saving the baby from the rat, saving her from being torn apart by rabid street dogs. Now this. He was showing her the greatest view she had ever seen. How had her owners never brought her here before?

 

"Do you miss it?" Lady couldn't help but ask him.

 

Tramp looked in the distant, watching all the sparkling lights. "Sometimes. It's what I've been used to, having my own way, getting meals whenever I wanted, roaming where I pleased. It didn't start out pretty, lemme tell ya peach. I only had to learn the street way cuz I had to. Sure, I had everything I could've wanted but... in the end, you just need a little change." Tramp then scratched behind his ear, an action usually performed when he was feeling a little nervous. Tramp had never done well when it came to serious talks, he usually preferred to laugh them off and take them with a joke or two. Serious conflict was something he always avoided if he could help it. But, he was trying to change. He felt like he was growing up into a dog worth having as a mate. For her. She was the first one to tell him off, to stand up to him for everything he had screwed up on. She was the first one to wake him up, to realise what a twat he was being, basically. He felt much better for it as well.

 

Lady looked at him, confused. She tilted her head, an ear perked up. "What do you mean?"

 

Tramp laughed. She looked so adorable with her head tilted like that. Her ears gave away a lot of how she was feeling. She was easy to read, but Tramp loved that about her. She was so innocent, so young and sweet and wonderful, kind, curious and everything he could have wanted from a lady such as herself.

 

"Well, peach, let's just say there was a girl I wasn't willing to give up."

 

Lady felt her heart torn, for a moment. She felt like the dogs that had chased her, or the big brute she had seen from the Pound had gotten to her, torn her limp from limp. But, she took a moment to think. "Do you mean me?" She could hardly believe it, but it made sense, didn't it? Her mind had trouble believing it, although she knew, her body knew. She couldn't help but ask, just to know. Her only friends had been Jock and Trusty, both living a high-class life just like she did. She didn't think she needed anything else in her life than her two best friends, her owners and the baby.

 

The Tramp laughed, but he had meant it in a kind way. Not to laugh at her, but to laugh because this. This was why he had loved her so much. Her innocence, how she resembled a lot like jewellery he remembered a lot of gallant humans adored and showed off. Females, especially enjoyed their jewellery.

 

"Aah, peach. You just make me smile a lot, s'all." He gave her a smile, to show that he was sincere. "Of course I meant ya, pumpkin. Who else would I be talking about?"

 

Lady let out a breath of air, before she turned her head embarrassed. "I'm such a fool. I jumped to unfair conclusions. I should have known."

 

Tramp stopped, he turned to her, standing up as he stepped closer to her. "Hey, peach, I didn't mean any harm by it." He sighed. He screwed it up. He always somehow manages it, or he feels that. Even when he tried his best to avoid it.

 

Lady turned around, hearing his tone of voice. Quick to amend the problem, she stepped into his comfort zone, rubbing her head against his chest affectionately. "I know, I'm the one who reacted too quickly without asking first. I had thought... you had meant someone else. I couldn’t bear…" She wasn’t sure if she should tell him. Like it was a private moment for herself.

 

Tramp, however, seemed to get the message. He knew what she meant. He felt himself smile, running the underside of his jaw so his fur ran across her head. "Awww, peach, you always know how to make me smile."

 

They remained that way for a while, simply watching the cars passing by in the distance. They could almost be shooting stars to Lady and Tramp. There was beauty to be had in what humans created. I wasn't so late in the day that cars weren’t moving about, but it was late enough that nobody wanted to come to the park. It didn't bother the pair as they sat watching life go by.

 

They both hesitated. They continued to snuggle, but both wanted more. Neither were sure how to approach the subject. Lady, who shivered in want and not the cold, she felt ready to bear pups. She had been thinking it over, pondering how to ask such a thing. Wondering if Tramp was ready for such responsibilities. This wasn't a small thing, this was asking for that little bit extra you'd only ask if you wanted to be together as long as you could be. Her body yearned for it, her heart called for it, she wanted to tell him so badly! She agonised over this silent war in her head, staring into the lights of the city, hoping maybe they could spark some courage inside of her. She looked up at Tramp, still leaning against his chest. He was staring out into the city as well, perhaps wishing upon those false stars. What could he ever wish for, she wondered.

 

Tramp, on the other hand, was having his own internal battle, much like the one Lady was having herself. It was the same scenario, he wanted to mate her, for different reasons. He wanted to be sure, he wanted her to be his, for him to be hers. Sure, they smelt of each other, their scents on each other and melding so other dogs knew. But mating was a whole new level. Pups was a true commitment! That's what he wanted, with her and nobody else. He had never wanted pups with another dog before. He had wanted pups, of course he did. It was natural instinct to want to have pups, but not only that, he found a certain joy to be found in raising and teaching your own pups the tricks you learnt the hard way. When he saw those puppies at the pet shop, he hadn't been joking when he commented on their adorableness. He had wanted pups, he just wanted to find the right girl for it. And here she stood, cuddling him underneath, on his chest. Yet, he couldn't ask her, he found he couldn't. He was worried, would she freak out? Call him a pervert? Would she be ready? Pups wasn't a laughing matter. It was a thing to be discussed seriously, to be planned. Sure, they had the masters to help, but Lady would be put under a lot of pressure.

 

It was another minute, before they both spoke.

 

"Lady I-"

 

"Tramp do you-"

 

They stopped. Then, they both laughed. Oh, sometimes they could make each other laugh. They could only laugh at how awkward they could be sometimes, even when normally they weren't awkward. Both were never very good at dealing with pressing issues.

 

"You go first, ladies first as they say." Tramp gave her his smile, that smile he held when he wanted the ladies to fall for him. Sometimes it worked for Lady and other times it backfired on him. It usually only backfired when he tried to use it to get out of trouble. Most of the time it didn't work.

 

Lady smiled, closing her eyes and turning away as if embarrassed. It felt similar to when Tramp smiled at her in the way that he did, that she did this to get him to fall for her. She probably didn't mean it that way, hadn't meant for it to be taken that way, but Tramp couldn't help but want to snuggle into her fluffy ears every time she did it. It was something he loved about her, she only ever meant it this way for him.

 

"Oh, well... it's just..." She wasn't sure how to word it. She didn't want to jump straight into it, afraid she might scare him off. She decided to try a bit of tact. "Do you ever think of the future?"

 

Tramp blinked, he hadn't been expecting this! Was she possibly...? Surely not! "Well, sometimes, sure." He answered honestly, wonder where she was going with this.

 

She looked to him, big brown shining eyes watching him carefully. "Do you think... about us?"

 

Tramp tilted his head. He wasn't quite sure where Lady was going with this. "Of course I do! Lady what are you...?"

 

She took a deep breath. She was ready to ask. She needed to. "What about... more than us? If you think... we could...?"

 

Tramp could hardly believe his ears. But he knew they hadn't failed him. His ears could never fail him, they had saved his life plenty a time. "Lady... do you want to...?" He had to swallow. He was worried, the words almost got caught in his mouth. "Did you want to... have pups? With me?"

 

Lady looked to him, her eyes wide and glistening. "I do. Tramp, have you...?"

 

He knew what she was asking. He could feel his heart beating suddenly much harder, louder. He could feel himself shaking slightly, nerves or excitement, he wasn't sure. He wouldn't lie and say he didn't get aroused by the very idea, her eyes staring at him. He felt blood swim south, his want to mate was almost taking over his clear thoughts.

 

"Of course! I was... I was going to ask, actually... but you beat me to it, peach." He laughed, but he was relieved. Relieved that she had thought this as well. They both had been so worried! So worried over something each was thinking about the entire time! It looked as if she had been worried about the same thing, her posture was less tense and her eyes seem to sparkle. "I'd very much love to have puppies with you, peach." He leaned his head forward, touching his nose to hers. Just like they had at Bella Notte, only Lady did not pull away. She smiled, her eyes drooping slightly in content.

 

Dogs were not one for foreplay, there was never a need as a female could slick herself quickly enough. Nature usually took care of it. Lady could feel it, shivering with arousal as she felt her body prepare itself. She needed him, her mind and body were now ready and she didn't want to wait. Tramp, however, wasn't willing to take the risk. He knew from experience, some dogs loved it and could take it right away, others would need a few moments. This was Lady, the one dog he had risked his freedom for. He instructed her to stand up, she believing he was going to mount her. She was very surprised when she felt his wet, cold nose touch her pussy.

 

She yelped, flinched slightly in the shock of it. Oh, it was cold! Yet, it cooled her. It felt so nice against her burning centre. "That. Do that again." Tramp laughed, repeating his action and instead, Lady let out a whimper. Her legs were shivering, but this was worth it. She shivered even more when she felt Tramp begin to lick her. Running his rough tongue against her vagina lips, tasting her, taking her essence. He was slicking her up more, to prepare her for what he was to do. But oh she tasted so good! He felt his sheath pull out, precum shining on the tip of his cock.

 

He gave her another few licks, just to be sure, he sure loved to pull those whines out of her mouth. He pulled his snout away from her centre, watching as she was about to turn around to see why he had done that. Until he began to mount her. She prepared herself quickly after the shock ran out of her, she braced and pushed her behind closer to him. She wanted this, oh God did she want this! She could almost feel her arousal slickness dribbling from her, but that could be the Tramp's saliva.

 

"Please... I don't want to wait!" Lady whined, shaking her head. She probably didn't realise she was doing that, poor girl, Tramp thought. But he couldn't wait much longer either, his back legs were almost shaking and he could feel his hips gyrating out of his control. He got his front legs grasping Lady comfortably, to make sure he wasn't hurting her and spreading his weight across her before he attempted for her centre. His first jab missed. He took a deep breath, before taking a second, more careful one.

 

He had hit his mark, Lady took in a deep breath, her entire being shivering slightly with anticipation. She had waited for this. It felt finally like a taut string had loosened inside of her, she felt relieved. They could both hear the squelching of Tramp's cock pushing through her lips, her slickness cushioning her insides. His prick was able to slide inside her comfortably, wetly. he pushed and pushed, until he got his entire prick inside. They stayed still for a while, Tramp licking the back of Lady's neck in comfort. She wasn't hurting, however, but she appreciated the gesture.

 

"It's okay." Lady comforted Tramp, "I'm ready. I don't want to wait anymore."

 

With that conviction, Tramp chuckled. "Alright, peach. I'll give you a taste of the street dog." He warned her, before he began thrusting, his hips gyrating fast. His cock sliding in and out of her. It was a good thing Tramp had thought to massage her pussy ahead of time, slicking her insides more, as it began dripping from under his cock. The thrusts were quick, easy, smooth. Lady whimpered, yelping at times as Tramp growled and snarled. They had been reduced to almost the animals they really were. Hips moving, whimpers, growls, snarls, pants, as both dogs mated.

 

It didn't last too long, before the Tramp could feel his cock stiffening. He could feel a pressure, he was getting so close. Lady clenched around him, she was just as close as he was. He wanted to warn her, to try to tell her what would happen. He didn't get the chance, as Lady whimpered loudly and her walls clenched around him tightly. He felt her reach her completion, her slickness almost drooling out from between her legs along with his juices. His cock was gripped in a warm tight grip that wouldn't let him go. He snarled as he felt his cock spew out his seed, reaching his own orgasm. He pushed his hips in as far as he could, gripping Lady tightly as he squirted seed after seed into her womb. He felt the pressure get stronger on his cock, expanding in Lady's womb as his cock began to knot. His body would not release Lady until it was sure she had collected all the seed he was offering her, until her womb took on his seed. To get the best chance of offspring, his knot wouldn't release for a good few minutes. Lady whimpered, remaining still as biology understood what was happening. She felt so full! she could feel his seed inside her, dribbling out of her opening along with her own juices. She would take it all, she wanted pups as badly as he did. She would remain still, until biology had the chance to do Her thing.

 

Lady and Tramp remained still, panting heavily as they tried to regain their breaths. They tried to remain as still as they could, their legs were shivering in exhaustion, but they needed to let it happen. If they wanted the best chance. They wanted this, so badly, a need they must have. Lady could almost feel herself sated, like she could tell when her womb finally accepted Tramp's seed. She felt a certain completion, like she knew everything was going to be okay.

 

They were still stuck together, Tramp still letting loose seed, although must slower than before. Then, he stopped and his knot started to reduce. His cock softened, as both dogs realised what had happened, they pulled away from each other. They lay on the grass, panting for their breath to come back and their legs to get a rest.

 

"That was... I can feel it." Lady murmured. "I feel... yes, we are going to have pups." She smiled to Tramp. She was sure, she could feel it in her soul.

 

Tramp smiled, shaking his head. "I'm sure of it, I felt it too. We'll be the best parents, I'm sure of it!" He was confident. He was good to her, he felt the same as she had. He reached forward, licking her snout in comfort and love. They were both excited, they both knew they had to prepare. After they finally got their breath back and their legs more in control, they stood up. They shook themselves, both having a certain glow to them. They shared a look, their noses bumping into each other one last time, before they begin the walk home.

 

-Alice Clawford

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hoped you enjoyed the read ;D
> 
> Places to stalk me;
> 
> Twitter: @alice_Clawford  
> Furaffinity: https://www.furaffinity.net/user/blackwolf2dragoon/  
> Sofurry: https://blackwolf2dragoon.sofurry.com/


End file.
